silent storn
by skitteryissexy
Summary: She didn't want to trust them she didn't want to fall in love either. But one thing was for sure she wasn't one to be messed with an spot conlon would lose at his own game. And losing a game isn't the only thing he loses.
1. Chapter 1

Well here it goes. Another romance fan fiction involving spot. But sorry for the bad news spot gets in for a rude awakening. He may be a player but as the summAry says he gets beat at his own game and its a beating last for a long time. So let me get on with the story the story that happened exactly one year after the newsboys strike. The story that changed spot conlons way of life forever.

I kept running not looking behind me. I didn't want to look back and I couldn't. How could he do this to me to his own daughter. It just wasn't fair I'm only 16 years old I don't want to get married especially to someone most four times my age. Ever since my mother died my father has been pressuring me to grow up and get married. But to tell you the truth who would want to be married to someone as old and creepy as him. I needed to find somewhere to hide but where. I just knew I couldn't stay in Manhattan not with them there I wouldn't last a day if they ever found me. Ever since the arranged engagement they've been trying to get to me. So I kept running, running til I couldn't run anymore. I looked around and realized that I had no idea where I was.

Well since I'm lost right now I have a few minutes to tell you about myself after all you have every right to know before you go further into the story. I will start by saying I haven't lived in new York long only about 3 months now. That's why the engagement upsets me I only met the man once after my father told me I was to marry him. My English was faulty when I first got to new York but my Italian was perfect. I hope you realize this means that I'm from Italy. Yeah that's right I know what you're thinking another Irish or Italian immigrant, and to make matters worse I'm as illegal as they come which us why my father wants to marry me off. But I would have been fine just staying in Italy. I'm 16 yeArs old as you already know, I have long jet black hair that falls to my waist in perfect spiral eyes are bright green a trait I received from my mother. I'm normal height standing at 5'5 and I only weigh 110 lbs. I'm not skinny though. My name is Maon Anfen, my Irish mother named me it means silent storm but here in America I go by Taliah. So that's who I am now back to figuring out where the hell I am. Not a single thing looks familiar and I am not one to ask for help. You see as I said before my English is a little rusty. So I guess I will have to figure things out on my own the only problem is that it's getting dark and I know how bad new York gets at night, my father warned me all about it and I even heard it. I started walking faster my legs getting more and more tired. I know I need to take a break but right now that's definetly not an option. The sounds if footsteps behind me causes me to quicken my pace. I'm more scared than ever now.

"Hey you turn around and stop now. I'm willing to bet that I can have a lot if fun with you." the man yelled at me. I may not be able to speak English well but I could understand it perfectly. I kept running until I was face to face with another man. Could my day get any worse.

" per favore non farmi male." I cried out before I felt myself faint. When I woke up I was on a bed in what looked like a bunk room and surrounding me was about several boys around my age.

"Hey are you ok? One asked looking at me concerned he tried to comfort me but I just backed away scared these guys were newbies and my father had warned me about them. Right now I was in more danger than I would be on the street or at least thAt is what I thought.

Well there you go the very first chapter in my story. Review or don't it really doesn't matter I do this because I enjoy writing. So even though I'd love to hear you'd thoughts I hate to say it but your opinion really doesn't matter to me. I will write anyways but just to let you know this does turn a little tragic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: well here goes chapter 2. No reviews yet but that's ok like I said I'll still write this fanfic. I also know that spot isn't In it yet but he will be soon don't worry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. Disney does, well technically the newsies we're actual people and Disney made a movie about them. But Taliah is all mine so hands off my Italian.

I looked around backing towards the wall. I was looking for an opening for a quick escape. I was terrified out of my mind and noticed one of them were moving closer to me.

"Per favore non farmi male." I cried flattening myself against the wall. They must have seen the terror in my eyes because most of them backed off all except one.

"Non si è fatto male. An italian boy looked at me with worry in his eyes. He then looked over at his friends who were watching in a distance. "She's afraid wese gonna hoit her. Ise told er no one was going to hoit er."

A guy in a cowboy hat who seemed to be in charge led the others out of the room. I was left alone with the italian kid but he seemed decent enough.

"Si parlano o colpiscono l'inglese." He questioned me.( do you speak or understand English )

"Comprendo l'inglese ma non sono bravo con la lingua." i smiled to him. ( I understand English but I don't speak it.)

"E questi ragazzi sono innocui." He smiled reassuringly. (Well these guys are harmless.) I looked at him and smiled when he held his hand out I was a little hesitant at first but his smile was warm and welcoming. "I non morde." (I won't bite.) he said causing me to laugh and take his hand. "Il mio nome e Anthony ma amici mi chiamano gara."( my name is Anthony but my friends call me race.)

"E un piacere conoscerti gara il mio nome e taliah puoi insegnarmi inglese."( nice to meet you race my name is Taliah can you teach me English.). I smiled at him I was becoming more at ease around him.

"Si è possibile one e possibile incontrare gli altri." He smiled back. (Yes I can now come on you can meet the others.) I got up and followed him still a little unsure of myself. They all looked harmless but thomas worked for the papers and they worked for the papers. What if they found out who I was and turned me in?

Race introduced me to all his friends. There was jack, mush, crunchy, skittery, sharpshooter, bumlets, boots, kid blink and so many more there was no way I was going to remember all of their nAmes not that it mattered as soon as they found out who I was I would be on the street. I walked back into the backroom after telling race I was tired. I had a long day and was basically asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I would just wait til morning to figure things out. I didn't know I was going to be shaken by skittery only an hour after I fell asleep. He was grinning then started laughing at my expression which angered me even further. How could he think scaring the crap out of me was funny.

"Youse in my bed doll." skittery grinned again.

"Il mio Apologize." I apologized getting up but he stopped me.

"Its ok you can sleep here I'll bunk with mush for one night." he stated, I smiled and nodded my head I really needed to learn English. Perhaps I would have race start teaching me after he sold his papers for the day.

The next morning before the boys left to sell the papers I pulled racetrack into a storage closet. Despite all the whistling I only wanted to talk.

"Puoi insegnarmi inglese." i pleaded with him.

"Che bambola". He smiled and walked away. They were all sweet guys. I smiled as I watched them try to race down the stairs to the door. Race was the only one that knew my language but there was one newsie that interested me more. One that I just could not stop thinking about. I wanted to practice my English so I could get to know him better. I just hope that he won't be taken by the time I can get to him.

A/N: well there went chapter 2. Reviews are appreciated but not needed. Can anyone guess who Taliah likes? I know I said I don't care about reviews but if I get 5 reviews I'll come up with the next couple chapters up til 10. I don't have this story finished on paper I'm improvising as thoughts come to my head. Hope you are all enjoying it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just so you know you may not be to happy when all this is over but you never know unless you read oh and review if you want but like I said before whether you review or don't it is completely up to you. Any type of reviews are fine you will not hurt my feelings.

Disclaimer: As if you don't already know, my characters are mine and newsies are their own and disneys.

I woke up the next day much earlier than I normally did, for someone reason I began to feel panic rise in my chest I completely forgot where I was til I looked around. Being as quiet as I could I gathered my stuff and snuck out the door. My father always told me that newboys were dangerous and although they didn't seem to be my father never stirred me wrong other than with the marriage. Ive heard rumors of the newsies killing, fighting and sleeping around and there was no way I was going to get myself caught because of their ways. I would just find a place to stay until things boiled down and I got my own job and place. I mean I'm Italian not irish so how hard would it be for me to get a job. I had some experience when it came to cooking, cleaning and sewing, then I also had some great fighting skills but that wasn't something a girl like me needed to demonstrate. I had to continue to play the role of innocent defenseless girl if I wanted to get any type of help. Another little secret of mine was I knew more English then I put on.

I had made it all the way down the stairs while singing loudly to myself. I wasn't expecting to see him standing at the door grinning.

"so youse don know English huh?" he smirked. I was completely dumbfounded. "But hey don't worry youse secret is safe with me."

"Oh god thank you so much." I cried then tried to go out the door but he stopped me.

"Ise said youse secret is safe nevah said ise was letting youse go anyweah. Race and Jack would kill me if dey found out ise let youse out." He replied and I stared at him shocked. "Yeah dats right wese figured youse try ta run so ise da guard."

"crap crap crap," I sighed trying to look defeated. I knew if I really wanted to I could get past him my father taught me how to defend myself incase I got into certain situations. But he was just so cute I couldn't damage that face or embarrass him infront of the others I would just have to plan my escape more carefully. Then it dawned on me there was always the fire escape, that or wait til they all left to sell the morning edition of the world. I knew I could handle myself when it came to one or two of them but the whole group was another story and I was slightly terrified. I sat down next to him and looked up.

"so what's your name?" I asked trying to start a conversation, of course I knew his nickname but I wanted to know his real name.

"Ezekiel, yeah my dad was a preacher all of his kids have biblical names." He looked at me, uneasly. I didn't get it if his father was a pastor what was so bad with his life that he became a newsie. The question burrowed into the back of my head I would have to ask him about that another time.

"What made you run away and become a newsie?" I asked curiousity getting the best of me.

"some things are best left forgotten, but my cousin Damien opened my eyes to the truth, what the world was really like and I had to find out for myself. See after me and Damien left we went our separate ways him to Brooklyn and me here to manhattan." He looked at me. I wanted to know more so I raised my eyebrow, he only smirked slightly at my questioning look, "maybe one day I will tell you more, but lets just let things be as they are for now."

I sat there dumbfounded as he got up and glanced at the stair case. My gaze followed his as none other than Race came bounding down the stairs.

"for someone who doesn't know any English you sure was speaking it pretty well." He looked at me annoyed. Oh well I guess the secret was out but there was no way I was revealing myself any further. I didn't want them knowing that I was terrified of them or the fact that when I was four my six year old brother was kicked out by my mom. You see his mom died when he was a baby and his father remarried. Something about Race seemed familiar but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. So I decided to ask him how he became a newsie.

"so Race what made you become a newsie?"

"ise ran away from home when I was young but ise don't tell othahs bout me life." His new York accent coming out as others descended the stairs in shock. The truth was out they all knew I could speak English but I wasn't planning on sticking around long enough for them to find out who I was or why I did what I did. As the boys walked out the door I began to follow them. But was quickly stopped by Jack, who politely informed me that Kid Blink would be my escort and I would learn to sell papes from him. I tried to get out of it by saying I had other things to do but when he questioned me about them I couldn't think of any excuse. We all left the lodging house together and headed toward the distribution center. After buying his "papes" kid blink handed me ten and we went off to his selling spot. Kid was a guy and guys couldn't resist girls so I hoped that one of the girls on the street would catch his attention then I would make my escape. I waited patiently by the Brooklyn bridge and watched as he sold his papers. The first girl that walked up caught his attention and as soon as they started talking Blink stopped paying me any attention and I took that opportunity to dash across the Brooklyn bridge. I had no idea of the trouble that would meet me on the other side.

A/N: What? She speaks English, is Race the long lost brother she was searching for? What trouble lies in Brooklyn and who is Ezekiel? Don't worry you will find out soon just keep reading…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: this chapter is told in blinks perspective, he goes back to tell jack that taliah got away only to be met with something more important.

Disclaimer: do I really need to repeat myself?

Kid Blinks pov

Jack and Race were going to kill me I can't believe I let her sneak off and I didn't even get a date with the girl. As I made my way back to the distribution center to get the afternoon edition I hung my head in shame they would be disappointed in me or at least I thought they would to my surprise they didn't even notice I was there.

Dey Jacked up da price!" I overheard Bumlets state. "ten cents a hundred I mean its bad enough we gotta eat what we don't sell now they jack up the price."

I listened closely to what everyone was saying and watched as they all looked at Jack expecting him to rescue them from this problem. He seemed to sit there forever trying to figure out what to do when an idea dawned on me.

"hey guys," I began, " we gotta do something bout dis, we may be orphans and runaways but we are humans and we cant let them do this to us."

"dey can do what dey want its der pape." Race exclaimed.

"Yeah but wese what holds da woild tagethah wid out us den der nothing so Ise say we go on strike. Nobody goes through that gate til dey put da papes back to da normal price and anyone caught sellin da papes will be soaked.!" I yelled to everyone. I could tell some of them were hesitant but some agreed with me that was until a voice spoke up from the crowd.

"We cant go on strike we are not a union!"

"Yeah but if we got every kid in new York. Jack, Skittery and Race go to Brooklyn, Mush and me will head to queens everyone else split up and head to other burroughs. We gotta spread da woid if wese want dis to woik." I watched in approval as everyone dispersed.

Mush and I made our way to Queens, we both had family amongst the queens newsies so I figured it was best they heard it from people they knew. As soon as we got into queens I saw my twin brother scott, well in queens he went by Splash. You see other than my eye patch we are exactly identical

"Hey Splash!" I hollered getting his attention, "go get da othahs wese gotta tawk."

I watched as Splash ran off towards the lodging house to send his birds to the others. You see Splash was King of Queens, just like Jack is King of Manhattan and Spot is King of Brooklyn. And Mush's sister Spitfire was Splashes girl. I waited til they all gathered then told them my plan. Splash listened carefully I knew my brother was not an idiot. He wanted to know what the others were going to do before he made his decision. He was especially interested as to whether Spot and Brooklyn would join. You see if we got Spot to join the strike then everyone else would. Spot had a reputation and a lot of people were afraid of him. I nodded in agreement and headed back to Manhattan. Hopefully Jack and them convinced Spot to join us because without him this would be a lost cause. Without the other burroughs this strike just wouldn't work out for us and we would have to give in.

A/N: Alright there goes chapter 4 sorry its so short but it starts the strike, and just like with the real newsies it was kid blinks idea to start the strike. The next chapter will be in racetracks pov about what happens when they get to Brooklyn. So yes Spot finally shows up or does he? Has anyone figured out who Ezekiel or Damien were yet. Read and review or don't just read I promise in the end you wont be disappointed!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Im going to post 2 or 3 chapters a day or as much as I can. I know I said reviews weren't necessary but this is killing me I really want to know your thoughts and opinions all reviews are welcome. Well anyways here goes chapter 5. Like I said this one is in Racetracks POV about their trip to Brooklyn.

We all made our way across the Brooklyn bridge, I knew exactly why Kid sent us here, you see Jack is leader of Manhattan so newsies respect him, I used to live in Brooklyn so I know the territory and Skittery has family here. I knew I woud be the one to convince Brooklyn after all I was a very convincing person. The walk across the bridge seemed unusually longer than ever when we got to the end I saw Sling, Spots second in command. Although Spot was leader and good with a slingshot, Sling was better and Spot hated that. That's why he made Sling his second, when Spot got to Brooklyn Sling taught him everything. Sling was a true Brooklyn newsie through and through. You see even though everyone else came on their own, Sling was born amongst the Brooklyn newsies. His parents died during a turf war and Sling was left to be taken care by the other newsies. He was also more feared and respected than Spot but no one would admit it.

"Well Sling, whadaya say. Youse know where conlon is?" I asked him.

"No he left dis morning wid some dame." Sling smirked climbing off the crate to spit shake with Race. "So what brings ya hear anyway?"

"Well ya see wese goin on strike against da woild an da joinal. And wese tryna get da othahs to join. But wese all know dat wese will be unstoppable if wese can get youse guys ta join wid us." I explained almost to desperately but convincing Sling would be a lot harder than convincing spot. Sometimes I wish it were Spot I was talking to and not Sling.

"ise will discuss dis wid Spot, but youse know dat it takes more den tawkin ta get da point across." He smirked before jumping down and heading toward the water. "Youse boys wanna go for a swim, da watah feels great."

"Nah not taday. Wese got woik ta do." Skittery stated. Believe it or not Skittery was actually second in command at Manhattan, but to me it was only because he had connections. You see Skitterys dad was some sort of governor in New Jersey. Skits ran away because he was a "bastard" child, his mom and dad split and his mom remarried. They call themselves cousins but me and Jack know the truth they are step brothers. Skitterys mom married his dad, and when they got beat everyday Skittery had enough and took off. His step brother left about 2 days after Skittery. But enough about that back to where we were at. You see although Sling said he would talk to Spot, I didn't believe it. Sling didn't like to be involved in minor issues he was an action type person.

We continued down the Brooklyn bridge when something caught my eye, Spot was at the Manhattan end but he wasn't alone, Taliah was with him. I began to quicken my pace before I was stopped by Skittery, the look in his face told me all I needed to know so we all casually made our way that way.

"Heya Spot." I stated spitting into my hand, I never really knew why we did that but why break tradition right.

"Came to talk to Skittery an Jack." He replied, spitting into his hand and shaking mine. "look Jack, wese gotta tawk." Jack gave Spot a "well duh" look and Skittery just glared. That's right he glared at Spot. He was one of the few people that wasn't afraid of Spot or Sling.

"youse wanna tawk in Brooklyn or Manhattan?" Jack questioned Spot.

"Wese gonna go to Brooklyn Ise feel safa der." Spot said with a nervous smirk. He wasn't afraid of them he just knew what he was about to say was going to make Skittery mad, and no one wanted to be around Skittery when he was mad, because he got extremely violent. I'm still not sure how he got his nickname though. I watched as they all headed towards Brooklyn and I headed back to the lodging house. As curious as I was about what was happening in Brooklyn I really wanted to know how the other burroughs responded to the strike news. Hopefully we at least got Queens on our side.

I didn't make any stops just went straight to the lodging house, I knew the others would be waiting there for me.

Authors Note: Whats going on in Brooklyn and what will Race learn? Any guesses yet on who Ezekiel is and who he may be related to in Brooklyn. Next Chapter will be posted as soon as I start getting some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: This is going to be told in Taliahs POV. Oh yeah and you finally get to meet Spot, Well anyway I know the story has been a bit boring but don't worry there will be action soon, on another note here we go with chapter 6 I'm updating as much as possible.

Disclaimer: If you don't already know then you shouldn't even be on the website. I don't own the newsies although I truly wish I did.

Taliahs POV

I walked back with them to the lodging house in Brooklyn. I really didn't want to leave Ezekiel behind but I had no choice, I needed to be in Brooklyn I had to find out who I was by escaping the Delanceys and Mr. Wiesel. I just had no clue how the Manhattan boys would react. As soon as we got there Spot led us to an enclosed room, I suspected that it was his room but you can never be to sure.

"So whats dis all about?" Skittery asked raising an eyebrow. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he really didn't want to know. From what Race told me Skittery gave up on love a long time ago when he was hurt. But he was used to being hurt so it no longer fazed him.

"Well Skittery", Spot started looking at me for permission to continue, I nodded my head once and he went on. "Taliah here don't feel safe in Manhattan and persoinally Ise don't think she will be til things dere die down a bit."

"Whatcha tawkin bout Spot?" Jack chimed in, he had taken a liking to Taliah and didn't want to see a friend hurt by Spot. Taliah was a beautiful girl and things Spot did to decent beautiful girls would make your hair curl. But Taliah seemed like she would be fine that she could take care of herself.

"Well you see when you guys found me I had run away from home." I began, I knew I would have to tell them the whole truth sooner or later so why not now? "My father arranged for me to be married and before you start with that nonsense that most girls want to be happily married, trust me I wouldn't have been happy. Now I'm not going to say I was in a worse situation then you guys because I know it to be bull crap. But I didn't want to get married especially to this person, he was horrible and his nephews that lived with him were even worse. You see I am scheduled to be married to Thomas Wiesel in 2 months. It's the worst thing my father could do to me. I had overheard my father talking with Mr. Wiesel and his nephews, the man gave his nephews to break me in that way I was ready for our wedding night. So you see right now I can't go back to Manhattan I can't risk getting caught or getting you guys hurt, I just couldn't sleep at night if something ever happened to you. Spot promised to keep me safe and hidden until they forgot about me. But don't worry Spot is going to let you guys come visit anytime you want." I finished giving them a small smile. Skittery just stared at me then turned to Spot and glared. It didn't seem to faze Spot, but the look scared me.

"If youse hoit her Ise will kill ya," Skittery began softly, "And Ise will not make it quick and painful Ise will make sure youse suffa like all dem otha goils you made suffer. Ise don't care what wese gone through tagatha Spot, or dat me muddah married youse fadda. Family or not Ise will see to it dat youse neva hoit anyone again."

I looked at Skittery in shock, his threat seemed scary and yet Spot didn't seemed fazed it was almost as if he were used to Skittery acting this way and threatening his life.

"Look Zeke nothing will happen to her, youse have me woid. Youse membah da tings we went through tagetha ise sorry ise couldn't stop me fadda from beatin youse but wese were little and hes beat me to. Ise sorry Zeke dat wese went our separate ways and stopped tawkin but dat wasn't me choice. Youse went to Manhattan Ise stayed in Brooklyn." Spot replied trying to get Skittery to calm down.

Skittery finally nodded his head, even though he didn't like the idea he knew it was best if Taliah stayed in Brooklyn, he just hoped that she wouldn't end up hurt by Spot like all the other girls.

I could tell by the look in Skitterys face that although they were sort of family Skittery did not trust Spot. I wanted to know why and hopefully soon I would I mean I will be spending some time in Brooklyn til things calmed down.

Authors Note: Well now you know, bet you never saw that one coming! Skittery and Spot are step brothers but then again stranger things have happened in fan fics. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review and tell me your thoughts! Next chapter going up later today as soon as I type it up


End file.
